Dark Offspring
by seaweedqueen
Summary: [DMHG] The annual Salazar Ball has arrived and Voldemort brings a surprise for his beloved followers.


Malfoy Manor was a prestigious house. It was made of dark slate and stood proudly at four stories. The doors were painted black and the curtains that graced the many windows were green, black or a silver grey.

The lawns were immaculately designed the Malfoy symbol was visible from a birds-eye-view, drawn by carefully-placed hedges on either side of the driveway. The doors were currently flung open and carriages after carriages were arriving at the doorway before driving off.

Draco slumped further against the wall of the hallway in the Malfoy Manor. This night, he predicted, was going to be a great bore. It was again time for the annual Salazar Ball, which was also referred to as the D.E.B; short for Death Eater Ball.

"Oh Jemima! It is so wonderful to see you again! Oh and look at how much Pansy has grown, Lucius!" Draco rolled his eyes at his mother's over-enthusiastic greetings but had to admit he had perked up slightly at the mention of Pansy's arrival.

It truly was a blessing. Pansy had grown up from that whining, clinging girl she had once been to become a sensible and independent woman. Blaise Zambini and he had been quick to befriend this new Pansy and the arrival of someone his age, namely Pansy, was a relief to his bored mind.

He pushed off the wall and smiled warmly at the girl before embracing her. "Hey Pans. Welcome to the Ball of the Dead. I'll meet you in there later." He whispered quickly, earning a delicate laugh.

He watched her as she walked elegantly into the hall. He was pleased that his two closest friends, Blaise and Pansy, had been able to find a great like between themselves but he had to say that it sometimes made him feel a bit like a third wheel.

He groaned as Crabbe and Goyle entered the room, their sleeves falling short of their wrists. "Get your arses in that hall and no wandering on the way." They nodded apologetically at him before scuttling nervously into the hallway.

As they did so, he heard a familiar laugh from beside him. "Those two can always produce a good item for our entertainment." Blaise stated, ruffling his hair with a casual expression.

Draco grinned appreciatively. "You're right there. Do you know why they moved the DEB up?" Blaise shrugged, muttering that he didn't really care, before sauntering into the hall after his parents.

It had certainly struck the curiosity of the three teenagers when the announcement had been made that the DEB was being held a month earlier than usual. The Dark Lord was very specific on dates and traditions and so it had shocked not only the teenagers but the adults when he announced the fact that it would be moved up in honour of a great surprise he had waiting for them.

"Draco, my boy, everyone has arrived excepting the Dark Lord and his surprise. We'd better hurry into the hall now." Draco turned to his father, pride and admiration shining in his eyes. The rumours and stories of Lucius being a cruel father were nothing but a heap of lies.

It was true that a minority of the Death Eaters had become cold towards their family but not his father. Lucius had always maintained a fatherly role even during the depths of the battles. Draco nodded softly. "Father, do you know what the surprise is going to be?"

Lucius shook his head. "I'm afraid not, son. It quite surprised me when the Dark Lord refused to tell me. But I do know that this date was very important as he wouldn't do any other day. Bella had to change her plans to leave for Barbados."

Draco grinned. Aunt Bella was a level-headed woman even in the midst of war and death. She had been planning a relaxing vacation to Barbados when her plans had been halted.

Together the Malfoy men entered the hall, Narcissa having already rushed off, in which all the attendee's were. The lights dimmed as Lucius spoke out loud. "Dearly beloved, please bow to the presence of our precious Dark Lord."

Without a murmur, every person in the room was bowing low until the doors had burst open and Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle strode into the room. "We pledge our loyalty, our Lord." A single whisper rang out. Tom smiled softly.

"Rise my followers and listen carefully. As you all know, there is a great surprise that I hold for you but with all honesty, there are two. Firstly, I introduce to you Titania Hermia Riddle, my wife. "The guests gasped at the news and spun to face the doorway as a woman entered with a beauty indescribable.

She was relatively tall with a slim figure. Her black curls were twisted into an elegant bun, her makeup causing her golden eyes to shine. Her silver robes were well fitted, the bottom trailing behind her gracefully elegantly. She smiled out pleasantly; grasping Tom Riddle's outstretched hand.

Riddle smiled broadly at the shocked faces of his supporters followers. "Let me assure you that Titania is a brilliant fighter and is very loyal as is my second surprise. Let me introduce unto you the newest member of the Death Eaters, Kiahna Helena Riddle, my talented daughter." A second woman entered the room.

She was as tall as her mother, with a curvaceous yet slender figure. Her hair was a mixture of her parents, a rich brown with a few black hints playing among them. Her eyes were a golden brown, contrasting with her forest green robes. They hugged her body loosely, falling in what looked like a puddle at her ankles as she stopped in front of her father.

He placed a hand on her shoulder proudly, as the family looked out on the stunned crowd. It was Draco that broke the silence. "But that's Hermione Granger!" He almost yelled, his tone unveiling his shock.

Lucius hissed at his son's stupidity and was about to fall to his knees in an apology when the Riddles laughed loudly. Tom indicated to his daughter, who gladly informed them. "You are right, Malfoy. I am, or rather was, Hermione Michelle Granger. My identity has quite obviously been hidden for the sake of my safety. It is only the occupants of this room that are to know who I truly am. As an explanation of why I have been called Hermione is that it is a derivation of my mother's middle name. The rest were chosen quite randomly."

The hall fell into a comfortable silence. Tom took it as his cue to speak to the Death Eaters. "It has been decided that I shall choose my predecessors if something were to happen to me. For the time being, they will have some charge over the rest of you but I shall have overruling power. I am your current Dark Lord and Titania is your current Dark Lady. My daughter, therefore, is your Dark Mistress. I am confident in her power and talent which she has already portrayed to me this summer. The Dark Master will be of Kiahna's age which narrows the options down. He is Draco Anton Malfoy."

Cheers echoed around the large room as both teenagers beamed with pride. Blaise grinned at Draco's awe-struck expression. "You're lucky, mate. She's turned out to be gorgeous unlike what I've got."

Pansy gaped before slapping Blaise playfully on the arm. Draco smiled at the soft banter before turning his gaze to the Dark Lord's daughter. She caught his eye, giving him a curt nod to which he smiled softly. She seemed taken aback to see a smile replacing his usual smirk but smiled back.

Lucius watched the exchanged with an amused look. This night had turned out far better than he had expected. Not only had the surprises been quite amazing, his son had been named the predecessor of the man he admired.

"Well done, son." He muttered softly. "You've always done me proud." Draco sighed with relief as his father moved to calm his jittery mother.

"The Dark Mistress and Master shall take the dance floor now and open the Salazar Ball by accepting their pristine bond. Draco, Kiahna." Draco quickly moved to where Kiahna was standing and held out his hand.

She smiled courteously, her eyes dancing with laughter as she accepted his invitation and together walked to the centre of the dance floor. "I would never have guessed you to be the Dark Lord's daughter." He whispered once their dance had begun.

She laughed softly. "Yes well, I guess people are right when they say things are not always as they seem." Her eyes glinted with mirth as he smiled softly at her. They fell into a soft silence as they seemed to glide across the ballroom floor.

"Um, Hermione? I mean…Kiahna." He asked, tentatively. She looked up at him in response. "Does that fact that you are the Dark Mistress and I am the Dark Master mean that we have to, you know, get married?" He asked, as she began to laugh.

"And here I was thinking that Father chose you for your brains! Of course, we do. When Father told me I was horrendously shocked but then I realised that I am, after all, your superior. I burst into laughter at that thought. Father and Mother must've thought I was going insane."

Draco chuckled appreciatively. "What about this year?" He asked. "We've still got one year of school and you can't possibly run around announcing that you're the Dark Lord's daughter."

Hermione merely shrugged. "We'll think about that when we need to. The vacation has just begun so there's no need to worry about such things now. Just call me Hermione so that you won't slip up there." She paused for a moment. "You do realise that one day we'll be the Dark Lady and Lord." Draco smirked happily before twirling her around the floor.

Tom slowly moved over to where his right-hand man was seated, staring pleasantly at the couple that were moving swiftly around the dance floor. "They make a stunning couple, don't they, Lucius?" Lucius Malfoy spun around quickly before bowing his head.

"Yes they do, master." He said, not daring to look Tom in the eyes.

"Lucius, my man, you are my brother-in-law. There is no need to be humble before me, although you must remember I have authority over you. Look up, smile and let us celebrate this wonderful occasion." Lucius' head snapped up in shock.

Tom chuckled before handing his closest follower a flute of champagne. "It's the finest Muggle wine. It's the only thing they're good for, if anything." Lucius laughed heartily accepting the glass. "Lucius, after the ball bring Draco and Cissa to my office. We have a wedding to plan."

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other as the song came to an end. "Would you like to step outside?" Draco asked with a hopeful tone to his voice. Hermione laughed softly before taking his hand.

"Of course, take me there."

Draco reappeared behind Hermione, a flute of champagne in each hand. "For you, my fiancée." He whispered, a slight smile to her face. Hermione accepted the flute giggling before she shook her head.

"What I don't understand, Draco, is why you are so open to this idea. For years you hated **me** and everything about me and suddenly you're okay with it. Please tell me that it isn't because of my blood."

Draco shook his head. "For years, I didn't hate you but I loved you; secretly. I loved the way that you were so openly studious and I loved the way that you were stubborn and spoke your mind. I loved everything about you. The only things I didn't like was your friends, your 'support' for the Light Side and the fact that I thought you were a Mudblood. If I had known sooner, I would've already badgered you to date me."

Hermione laughed heartily. "Oh really now?" She raised an eyebrow when Draco nodded. "Well, now that you know, what are you going to do?" She stepped closer to him as if to challenge him.

Draco stepped closer, accepting her challenge. "This." He placed his free hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Leaning down slowly, he pressed his lips against hers. He felt her tense against him but before long, she slowly relaxed. Pulling away gently, he pecked her on her nose, his arm still wrapped around her back.

She pushed him back so that he was pressed against the railing of the balcony. Placing her hand behind his head, she pulled him down for another kiss. She shuddered lightly as she felt his tongue along her lips, involuntarily splitting them. Moments passed before they pulled apart gently.

"I'm going to enjoy this Dark Master thing."

And enjoy the Dark Master thing he did.


End file.
